The Partners Coming Home
by perscribo
Summary: Seven months after their parting, Brennan is forced to return home to Booth whose life hangs in the balance. Chapter 8 up! Booth's condition improves and he continues his recovery with Brennan by his side.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've been missing for the longest time and I've had tons of plot bunnies running round my head. I'm totally busy with real life and I'm thinking it's crazy to start a story but I finally decided that in the midst of this very dismal season 6, because of a certain person whose name begins with H…. I'd write something to make myself and hopefully you guys happy.**_

_**Because I simply love soldier Booth and because I simply refuse to think the man can come home unscathed, I decided to embark on this particular story, my take on season 6. There'll be some angst, some fluff and most of all, lots of BB. **_

It was a recurring nightmare. It had to be. Because how could one live his dying moments over and over again?

It always began the same, they would all be sitting in the humvee, joking, laughing at some dirty joke about Private Daniels' girlfriend, and then the world would explode around them. There was the same flash of light, then a split second later, a deafening bang. The world would then spin, always the same way, then the deafening ringing in his ears.

Even though he had seen this probably a hundred times over, it always shocked him. He would always look down at the place his legs were supposed to be, only to find that they were no longer attached to his body. Instead in their place, two bloodied stumps, his abdomen split open. The same thought would always hit him. _Isn't getting blown up supposed to feel a lot more painful then this?_

He would always turn his head to the right and see the lifeless body of Private Strickland, eyes opening and staring at the blue sky. He would then turn his head to the left to see Corporal Garcia, screaming in agony, his right arm blown off his body.

"Help Sarge! Get help!"

He could always see Corporal Garcia mouth the words but never hear them, the ringing in his ears never abating.

He would open his mouth to scream for a medic but the words would get stuck in his throat. And he'd lie there, watching as the life drained out of his fallen comrade in the form of a growing pool of crimson that seeped into the dessert sand.

He was trapped, helpless to do anything except wait for certain death.

…

Logically, chewing on her fingernails, and jiggling her legs would not make the taxi cab go any faster, but she still did it anyway. If anything her time doing the exact same things on the flight back from Maluku to DC, should have told her that. But she couldn't help it. She was nervous, sick with worry beyond belief. It had been an anxiety-filled two days and now she was finally minutes from where she wanted so desperately to be.

The phone call from Caroline had come minutes after she and Daisy had fought off a group of guerillas. The news had paled in comparison to what she had just endured. The news was delivered quickly and efficiently, but it made her feel as if a knife had been stuck into her chest, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

_Come home quickly. Booth had been critically injured in Afghanistan and was being flown home to receive better medical care. _

Those words had made Brennan want to be instantaneously transported to Booth's side, and she was on the first flight back to DC. It had been seven months since she has been home and Brennan hadn't even been back to her apartment, but headed straight for the hospital from Dulles.

When she reached the floor of the Intensive Care Unit, she quickly found Cam who enveloped her in a hug.

"How is he?" Brennan asked, her heart thudding wildly in her chest, waiting for Cam to respond.

"He only got in last night. It took the doctors a few hours to stabilize him. He's stable now but still in critical condition."

"Is he um.. do the doctors think?" Brennan was afraid to vocalize the words but Cam seemed to understand what she was asking.

"He's young, in good shape, but the flight back took a lot out of him, but yes they think he'll pull through."

Brennan nodded, biting back the tears that stung her eyes. Had he tried to be a hero?

"What happened?"

"Details are kind of sketchy, he's the only one who survived. They were on the way back to camp from a routine training mission, it looks like they were ambushed by insurgents. He hung on for an hour before help arrived."

He had always been a fighter, it wasn't a surprise he had fought to stay alive.

"Can I?" Brennan gestured to Booth's room.

"He's only allowed one visitor at a time. Rebecca decided it would be best if Parker didn't see his father this way, not yet anyway. Caroline came by earlier. Jared would also be coming by."

"Thank you Cam for staying with him."

"He would do the same for me."

"Yes he would."

"I'd stay with him now."

"Yes, yes of course you would." Cam placed a comforting hand on Brennan's arm. "You just need to be…" Cam choked on her words. "You need to be prepared, he's in a medically-induced coma, his injuries are extensive."

"Thank you."

Brennan took a breath, then opened the door to Booth's room, pulling her trolley bag behind her.

The man lying on the hospital bed was nothing like the Booth she remembered. Her eyes studied him from head to toe. He looked leaner, his time in Afghanistan making him drop a few pounds, but his musculature was more defined.

He was intubated, indicating that he wasn't breathing on his own. A nasogastric tube, the main way of providing nutrition to him for now, had been taped to the side of his face The ventilator beside him pumped air into his lungs, making a whooshing sound in time with the rise and fall of his chest. His bare chest was swathed in bandages, the chest tube emerging from his side telling her he had pneumothorax, a collapsed lung. Both his arms were covered in scrapes and bruises and had numerous IVs running in and out of them. His left leg was bandaged from ankle to thigh.

Brennan picked up his chart, her brain cataloguing his injuries, mentally calculating the odds of survival from each injury. The MRI of his brain had showed a concussion, nothing more sinister. Given his history of brain injury, she was thankful it hadn't been more severe. Cam has been right, his injuries were extensive, especially to his leg, but he stood a good chance of survival. And that was all that mattered.

Brennan looked at his face, days gone without shaving had caused him to grow a beard. Her heart ached, and if anything her time in Maluku had made her regret her decision to turn him down that night after their meeting with Sweets to correct the errors in his book. She had thought about him constantly and had even allowed herself to indulge in fantasizing about what it would be like if she had said yes instead of no. He had said he had to move on. Had he?

Brennan pushed the thought aside. That survived this, that was all that mattered.

She ran a shaky hand down his face, then caressed his brow gently with her fingers. She couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye that fell on his face.

She used her thumb to brush it away and breathed out an anguished, "Oh Booth."

She remembered what it was like to wait for him to wake up from his brain surgery. This time was a little different, because of the extent of his injuries, the doctors had induced a coma to allow his body to heal. But the fact that his life was still in the balance was unsettling to her to say the least.

Brennan shrugged off her coat, then pulled up the hard plastic chair to sit beside him. She clasped her hand firmly around his. She leaned in to speak softly into his ear.

"It's ok Booth. You're home now. I'm home. Just get better. I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

_**Next up, Brennan learns more about Booth's injuries and makes an important decision about her relationship with Booth. Booth also receives an unexpected visitor. **_

_**Reviews as always much appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm overwhelmed by your quick response and the reviews. Thanks all you guys with the author and story alerts. **_

_**To my regular readers, you know who you are, thanks for the warm welcome back. Makes my reduced sleep worth it. **_

_**Chicklit, **__**omslagspapper**__**, **__**Tartantrace**__**, **__**horseninja**__** (I'm totally agreeing with you on what you said about this season and Hannah), **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__**, **__**MickeyBogg**__** (yeah I hate to see poor Booth hurt too. But we'll be dealing with the physical and emotional aftermath of his time in Afghanistan in this story), **__**corgimom**__**, **__**xoxokiss210**__**, **__**Ger (so good to "see" you, and you're probably right on why Booth held on while waiting for help to arrive), **__**MMWillow13**__**, **__**mendenbar**__** (so glad to "see" you too. FF net not giving you any trouble I hope. While not entirely right, you're not far off about the direction of the coming chapters, concerning Booth's recovery.)**_

_**And now onto the chapter, a longer one this time. **_

Brennan kept a sleepless vigil by Booth's bedside, constantly monitoring his vital signs from the monitors that beeped around him. In the morning the team of attending doctors showed up for morning rounds. Her long flight back and sleepless night had left her feeling drained but Brennan was determined not to leave Booth's side.

That morning Brennan finally cornered Booth's attending doctor, Dr Casey, pressing him for details on Booth's condition.

"Booth's X-rays of his skull show a hairline fracture, likely resulting in his current concussion. The X-rays of his left leg are consistent with crush injuries, and I can see that there are several implants, some of which would likely have to remain lifelong, to help set the multiple fractures sustained. Is there anything else I should know about?"

The senior attending was taken aback by Brennan's knowledge. "Are you a doctor Miss?"

"I'm not a medical doctor but my training as a forensic anthropologist has given me extensive knowledge of the human skeleton and anatomy. And it's Dr Brennan."

Booth's doctor gave a smile. "I'm Dr Casey as you must surely know by now. You're correct in your assessment of Master Sergeant Booth."

"But there's more."

Dr Casey's face became grim. "Yes. While his medical treatment in Afghanistan wasn't lacking, their facilities are still not as good as ours. That plus the long flight to evacuate him back here. Besides the blood loss from his leg, there was massive internal bleeding. They fixed his leg somewhat over there, and the rest they left to us. He went into hypovolemic shock and his blood pressure dropped dangerously low as a result. Besides operating on his leg again, we had to go in to remove part of his liver in an attempt to stop the bleed, and we had also to remove one of his kidneys."

"Humans can survive on one kidney."

"You are correct. We transfused him after his long surgery. You would have noticed his blood pressure hasn't dropped, his latest CBCs also show that his blood counts are on the rise. This is all good news. He seems to be on the mend."

"But he's still in a critical condition."

"Until his blood counts can return to normal levels, his pneumothorax resolves, and if we can successfully wean him off the ventilator, he would remain critical. Good news is I'm planning on tailing down the sedation, help him slowly regain consciousness."

Brennan nodded, while she didn't manage to see the full report of his surgery, she had expected something like this.

"You think he'll walk again?"

"His right leg is relatively unscathed. I'm not sure how much function his left can regain but with physical therapy… right now our main concern is keeping him stable. When he's better, then we can think about the prognosis on his leg. Bear in mind that in Afghanistan they almost had to amputate to save his life."

"Thank you for your time Dr Casey."

The kindly doctor took a step towards Brennan, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "He is improving, things are looking up."

"Thank you."

Brennan returned to Booth's side, already concerned she had left him for too long. A nurse showed up to check on Booth and clean him up somewhat. The nurse who looked to be in her mid-fifties had a motherly air about her and chatted with Brennan as she checked the drainage from Booth's chest tube.

"I'm Veronica, you must be Temperance. You were listed as Sergeant Booth's emergency contact."

That bit of information took her by surprise. She didn't think that after seven months apart, she would still be.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Such a waste, all these young people sent off to war."

"Booth felt like it was something he had to do." Brennan replied, remembering his words so many months ago.

"You must be very proud of him."

Again the statement caught her by surprise. She had thought many things of him in the night that had passed but pride hadn't been one of them.

"Yes, I think I am. But mostly, I'm angry." Brennan's candidness with Booth's nurse surprised herself. "He promised me…" she paused to keep herself from getting too emotional. "He promised me he wouldn't be a hero."

"I suppose he didn't have much of a choice."

Brennan wiped at the tears that she didn't realize had fallen.

"Here." Veronica handed Brennan a wet sponge. She then slowly eased off his hospital gown. "Help me clean his arms and legs? And his back." She grunted under the strain of rolling Booth to his side. "He isn't exactly light you know?"

Brennan paused.

"I'm not… I don't think."

"Of course you can Sweetheart. I'm sure you've seen him naked before. And he's heavily sedated so you don't have to worry about hurting him."

"I have seen him naked." Brennan pondered how to explain her complicated relationship to the nurse. "We're not, I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry. I assumed, just because you stayed the night and you're his emergency contact," Veronica frowned.

Brennan took a step towards Booth, wiping his back gingerly as Veronica held him slightly on his side.

"He's my… he's my best friend." _The man I love._

"And you've seen him naked?" Veronica asked, winking.

"I was angry, I barged in on him in the tub." For the first time since she had heard the news, Brennan smiled, thinking of the memory.

"I see." Veronica replied. "I know you think he can't hear of feel you, but I think he can. These little things we do, it'll make him feel better. Once he wakes up we can shave this itchy beard off his face. That is unless that's how he's always looked?"

Brennan smiled some more. "No, he's usually clean shaven."

"His chances are looking good."

"Yes. Dr Casey informed me that he is happy with Booth's progress and is considering weaning him off the propofol by tomorrow."

"Which means he'll be waking up. This is good news."

"Yes, it is."

Brennan helped Veronica put a new hospital gown on Booth and watched as she fed Booth his milk feed through his nasogastric tube.

Afternoon came and Brennan accepted the sandwich Veronica offered. Munching on her lunch, Brennan remembered reading her book to Booth which brought about his coma-dream. She knew for a fact that he could probably hear her, and after washing down her food with a bottle of juice decided to talk to him. She spoke softly to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can. Veronica, the nurse, asked me if I was proud of you. I think now that I am. Whatever happened, whatever you did, I'm sure you tried your best. None of this is your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Brennan paused to take a breath. Her hand of its own accord moved to stroke his cheek.

"I missed you, when I was in Maluku. I thought of you, of us, of what could have been."

She paused again, taking deep breaths to try not to cry. She didn't like all this crying. Booth had almost died, again. He wasn't even out of the woods yet. The pain of almost losing him again felt more pronounced this time. Yet it felt similar to the pain she had felt from their seven months apart. She spoke again.

"I find myself asking the same question, is it worth it? All this pain that I'm feeling. How can I be sure you won't leave me like my parents or Russ did? For once in my life, I have no answers, only more questions. I do know that I missed you. I thought about you all the time, and I find myself regretting more often than not the decision to reject you that night. I wish I had said yes. Yes, I want to give us a chance too. You're my best friend Booth, you taught me how to live, to love. You can't just leave me without teaching me more. I won't let you. There's so much more I want to learn. To learn how to love you and to be loved by you in return. Please be ok Booth, please. Please don't leave me."

"Oh honey, he'll be ok."

Brennan jumped at the hand on her shoulder. It was Veronica.

"I'm sorry." Brennan wiped the tears that had fallen like a flood from her eyes.

"It's ok." Veronica replied. "I see plenty of this, working in the ICU. Don't be sorry."

"You needed to check on him?"

"Yes. That and his brother is outside, asking to see him. You think you're up to it?"

"Yes. I'll wait outside so that Jared can come in."

Jared greeted Brennan with a hug outside Booth's room.

"I told Padme not to come, I wasn't sure if – "

"He's only allowed one visitor at a time anyway."

"You ok?" Jared asked.

Brennan nodded.

"You look like hell."

"I don't know what hell looks like but I would assume you're saying I look bad."

"Yeah I mean, you look tired. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't since I got back from Maluku."

"Listen, why don't you go home, have a shower, get some rest. I'll stay with Seeley."

"No I want to be here when he wakes up."

"His doctor told me that won't be till tomorrow."

"I don't want him to be alone."

"Tempe. What do you think Seeley's gonna say when he wakes up and sees you looking like this huh? Come on. He's gonna wanna know I did my part to make sure you're ok."

"I am ok."

"Just let me sit with him for a couple of hours, you go home, get some rest. You can be back in time to spend tonight with him ok?"

She sighed. Jared did have a point.

"The doctor said Seeley's doing well. I'm not saying it will but I'll call you if things change, promise."

"Ok. Thank you Jared."

Brennan headed home to her apartment, doing just as Jared had suggested. Catching a short nap and getting showered and changed into clean clothes. On her way back to the hospital Cam called offering to sit with Booth for a couple of hours so that Brennan could rest. Cam was politely turned down. Brennan wanted to be there when Booth woke up. She returned to the hospital hours later. Jared had to go back to his job in New York and Brennan promised to call him with updates on Booth's condition.

Brennan settled into the hard plastic chair ready to spend another night in Booth's room. She studied his charts and monitors, satisfied that he hadn't taken a turn for the worse. Veronica dropped by to inform Brennan that her shift had ended and that she would be back in the morning.

As midnight approached, activity in the ICU quieted down and satisfied they'd be alone, Brennan took Booth's hand again.

"Hey, I'm back. Much as I hate to admit it, the shower and nap Jared suggested felt really good." The logical Brennan screamed that it was illogical to talk to him like he could carry a conversation with her but the Brennan that wanted that chance with him won. And so she continued her one-sided conversation.

"I hope Jared didn't annoy you that much, but I didn't want you to be alone. You know we didn't actually find anything significant in Maluku. Although it did give me a lot of time to think about you, about us. Us sounds nice and frightening at the same time. I'm not sure how that's possible. Maybe you can explain it to me when you wake up."

Brennan sat quietly for a moment, allowing her mind to wonder about them being together like she did sometimes in Maluku. She kept Booth's hand in hers as she laid her head on the bed next to his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Brennan was woken by a knock on the door. It was the night nurse. Booth had another visitor. Brennan was greeted in the hallway outside Booth's room by a blonde woman.

"Hi. You must be Temperance. I've heard so much about you. I'm Hannah."

_**Ok I'll be the first to admit ,evil me, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. And ok, ok I know a couple of you did warn me in your review about not making this certain H-person show up. **_

_**Just remember, I dislike Hannah, and Hannah with Booth as much as everyone of you. So don't be too worried about her appearance. **_

_**Next chapter, we find out more about why Hannah has shown up, Booth slowly wakes from his coma and our two favorite Bs get to talk after seven months apart. **_

_**I'm not sue when I can post the next chapter and I know you'll all be eagerly waiting, but it will get posted just wait for me. And in the meantime, keep on with the reviews :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To say that you all are displeased with the appearance of a certain H is an understatement, and believe me I've heard you loud and clear. Unlike HH and gang, I'm gonna tell you guys she's gonna appear for maybe one or two more times tops and she's outta here. Promise. Like I said I dislike her as much as you all. And she's only in this story to give some angst and add some spice to the story. She'll be gone before you know it. **_

_**And now my thank yous. **__**Chicklit**__** (I'm sorry, but I promise it'll get better soon), **__**Cocoa Girl**__**, **__**mendenbar**__** (I PM-ed you), **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__**, **__**aracely6**__**, **__**omslagspapper**__** (lol, yeah I know what you mean), horseninja, **__**nertooold54**__** (thanks for your faith in my story, and yup I will, and yes I've know nurses like Veronica too), **__**SouthunLady**__** (the stuff you don't like will be dealt with swiftly), **__**amblue36**__**, **__**MMWillow13**__**. **_

_**And thank all of you for your story alerts, author alerts and putting me on your fave list. **_

"Hi. You must be Temperance. I've heard so much about you. I'm Hannah."

Brennan was unsure of what to make of the small, blonde woman introducing herself.

"Are you a friend of Booth's?"

"A friend of Seeley's, yes. I'm a war correspondent. We met in Afghanistan. Seeley told me so much about you."

"He did?" Brennan was strangely relived to find that Booth had thought of her too.

"I heard what happened to him. Seeley and I were seeing each other in Afghanistan."

Brennan felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She felt the air rush out of her lungs in a shaky breath. _Was this how Booth felt when she told him no?_

"We broke up just before I left Kabul for a story I was following. That was a little more than a month ago. It was a mutual decision but when I heard what happened to him, I had to come see him. I thought maybe it was a mistake you know, breaking up."

Brennan didn't know how to respond. He had moved on. He had did what he said he would do.

Hannah continued. "How is he?"

Brennan managed to find her voice. "He's doing well. But he's still in a medically-induced coma."

She felt betrayed and hurt. But she did hear that Booth had broke up with this Hannah didn't she?

Hannah's hand on hers jolted her out of her thoughts. "Tell Seeley I came by and you will call me when he wakes up?"

"Yes, I will."

Brennan watched as Hannah left, a sinking feeling that she was too late gnawing at her. Was she too late? She remembered Rebecca's words about her and Booth missing their moment. And she recalled Sweets saying the same thing about a year ago about herself and Booth missing their moment.

She wasn't given much time to think, it was nearly dawn and the doctors came for their morning rounds. As expected Booth had made progress enough to be weaned off sedation. It would mean that he would be waking soon.

Brennan continued her vigil at Booth's bedside and as the medication wore off Booth began to stir.

…

It was happening again. The same traveling in the humvee, the jokes, laughter, then the flash of light and a bang. The ringing in his ears, the bloodied bodies around him. His own mangled body. His silent scream.

Only this time there was something different. Something oddly familiar and comforting. The smell of lavender briefly jarred his olfactory senses. _Could it be?_ _Bones?_

_It's ok Booth, you're safe._

…

Brennan watched as Booth threw his head to one side, then the other. His eyelids fluttered and his arms thrashed. She wondered if he thought he was still in Afghanistan. She knew he had not regained consciousness since he has been evacuated back stateside.

She leaned to whisper into his ear, "It's ok Booth, you're safe."

She watched as his eyes fluttered open briefly. She took his hand in hers, giving a gentle squeeze. He seemed to calm somewhat. He stopped moving, seeming to fall back into his deep medication-induced slumber.

It was afternoon before he stirred again.

…

Booth could hear noises around him. Noises that was not consistent with being blown up. With being at war. There was a constant beeping, and a regular whooshing sound. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so very heavy. He moved his head.

"Booth?"

_Bones?_ Surely he was hallucinating?

"Booth. You're home."

_Home?_

Booth struggled against the bonds of sleep and it's nightmarish world, fighting to prevent it from bringing him under. He opened his eyes to a blur of white light. _Was he dead?_

His brain registered that familiar scent of lavender, and fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"Booth?"

He struggled to speak but gagged instead.

"You've got a tube down your throat to help you breathe, you can't talk."

He was sure he heard her voice again, the voice he had craved for so many months to hear.

"It's ok you're home. You're safe."

His ears recognized the voice but his eyes wouldn't focus. And soon sleep claimed him again.

Booth woke what seemed like a minute later. There was activity buzzing around him, he felt hands on his face, and an unfamiliar voice telling him that they were going to remove his breathing tube.

Again he tried to open his eyes but felt that it took too much of an effort. There was the sensation of something being pulled from his throat and then urge to gag and vomit. For a terrifying moment he couldn't breathe and as he struggled for breath he thought he might suffocate.

Then he could suck in air again and his lungs and throat burned. But the sleep was stronger and it pulled him under again.

He woke a third time, this time his brain feeling more lucid. He struggled with lesser effort to open his eyes again. He heard someone groan, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize the sound came from his own throat. He tried to swallow but it felt like he ate sandpaper.

"Booth?"

He tried to focus his eyes again.

"Bones?"

Her sweet face came into view and Booth's heart nearly burst. He felt tears begin to stream uncontrollably down his cheeks. He thought he would never see her again.

Brennan had watched him wake and sleep and this third time, she knew his sedation had almost wore off. However he was still severely drugged up from morphine. The first word he uttered was his name for her. But he immediately began to cry and she worried he was in pain.

"Are you in pain?"

Booth shook his head. How was he to explain he was crying from relief. The thoughts formed in his mind but his tongue felt heavy and sluggish.

"Take your time, You've been in a coma for three days."

"Is it... really you?" He choked.

"Yes. It's me. She took his hand in hers and paced his palm against her cheek. "See I'm real."

"Bones."

Suddenly it all flashed before him, that same scene that replayed itself in loops in his head.

"They're… they're all dead." A statement of truth but he was hoping she would correct him.

"I'm so sorry Booth." Her face betrayed her worry and concern for him.

He remembered his nightmare.

"My legs! They're – "

He looked down. He had expected to see them missing but they were clearly still attached to his body.

"They're – "

"Your left leg has been severely damaged but – "

"But I saw them get blown off. I was lying there… I had no legs."

"You were in a deep coma, the medication mixed with your horrible experience must have created an alternate reality, which you came to believe to be real."

Booth accepted her explanation. When he woke from his brain surgery, it took her an entire day to convince him they weren't married and she wasn't expecting his baby.

"I'm home? In DC?"

"Yes. And so am I. I'm not going anywhere." Brennan wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at him. He managed to smile back. She brought his hand to her lips, pressing her lips to his knuckles.

Dr Casey was alerted to the fact that his patient had woken and came in to check on him. When Brennan returned to his side, Booth looked visibly exhausted.

"I'm so tired."

"I know. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake again."

Booth fell asleep quickly.

When he woke he felt more alert than he did before during his other moments of lucidity. For once he actually felt better and attributed it to the lack of the recurring nightmare. He glanced at his legs to check that they were indeed still there.

Satisfied that they were, he focused his attention to the sleeping woman who had laid her head on his bed. His eyes now focused and he studied her face, the face he had missed for seven months. She had cut her hair and now sported a tan. Even in her sleep her brow was creased ina frown. His first impulse was to wrap her in a bear hug. He tried to lift his right arm. The one closest to her head. It took more effort than he was accustomed to.

He gently brushed her hair and she lifted her head, sleepy eyes looking back at him.

"Hey." He muttered gently.

"Hi." She beamed at him.

"You look like you're not getting enough rest."

"I'm fine."

"You've been here all this time?"

"Except for the couple of hours when Jared came and I went home to get showered and changed. I sleep here though."

"This can't be comfortable. I'm feeling better, maybe you should go – "

"No."

The intensity of her reply surprised Booth. The reaction it emoted from him wasn't a surprise to him though. He knew if their positions were reversed he would have done the same and he was thankful it was him in the hospital bed, not her. He watched her eyes water and instantly felt guilty for making her go through almost losing him again.

"When Caroline called… I thought the worst. I came straight here from my flight from Indonesia. It took me so long to get here. They weren't sure you'd pull through at first. I – "

Brennan choked on her words.

"Hey." Booth reached for her, pulling him to her. She was afraid to rest her weight on him, so she settled on pressing her forehead to his. She felt him inhale deeply.

"I'm sorry Bones. I promised you. I'm so sorry."

Brennan shook her head. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"I thought I'd never see you again too." He moved a hand to palm her cheek, using his thumb to swipe at the tears that fell. He held her with this simple touch and waited until their barrage of emotions passed.

They exchanged sheepish smiles as Brennan settled back into her hard plastic chair.

"I missed you." Booth said quietly.

Brennan's heart warmed. But her brain reminded her of Hannah. Jealousy and betrayal stabbed at her heart again. For a rare moment, the words slipped out unguarded. "I missed you too."

Booth smiled. Brennan's heart noted traitorously that he still had his charm smile, the one that made her stomach flip and her heart rate increase. The thought of Hannah crossed her mind again.

Booth noticed the slight change in her expression immediately. Seven months apart and he could still read her so well.

"What's wrong Bones?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Before he could press further, Veronica appeared, introducing herself to Booth.

"Seeley, good to see you all bright and cheery this morning. You put up a little fight when I extubated you. Feel up to a sponge bath?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Temperance, you wanna help?" Veronica smiled.

"No I think I'll go speak to his doctors, then to the bathroom to freshen up and maybe grab some breakfast."

Brennan made a hasty exit.

Veronica removed his hospital gown. "Pity. She helped me when you were out like a light."

Booth's eyes grew wide. "You mean – "

"Yup, you were butt naked." Veronica winked.

Booth closed his eyes embarrassed.

"She said she's seen you naked before."

"She told you that?"

"Yes." Veronica replied nonchalantly as she busied herself cleaning him. "You know she never left your side."

"Yeah she told me."

"She said she's your best friend but I think there's more to it than she's letting on."

"Yeah maybe." After her rejection, he was afraid to hope.

Veronica changed the subject, chatting to Booth about Parker as she helped him get dressed again, then changed his IVs and emptied his catheter.

"I'm sure we can remove some of these IVs, and your catheter by tomorrow. And no more feeding you through your nose. You can try eating something tomorrow."

"Great thanks Veronica."

"Oh you're welcome. I rather enjoyed looking after you. You're a hot piece of ass, you know that don't you."

Booth's faced turned red and Veronica laughed. "And from the looks of it I'm gonna be your nurse for some time to come, so you better get used to this. Laughter is the best medicine."

Brennan chose that moment to return.

"Temperance. You're back just in time."

"In time for what?" She asked perplexed.

Veronica turned to Booth. "Temperance informed me you're not in the habit of sporting a beard."

"Yeah." Booth scratched at his beard. "It's kinda itchy."

"Well we're not in the habit of letting our patients who've recently woken from deep comas use a razor. Temperance?"

Veronica applied a generous amount of shaving cream to Booth's beard and chin, then held up a razor and a basin of water.

"Would you help me please dear? I have other patients to check on and Seeley here has kept me from them."

She handed the basin and razor to Brennan before walking out of the room.

_**So I managed to put up a chapter. Phew! **_

_**Next chapter, the shaving scene. I've always thought that a woman shaving her man was extremely sexy. And of course, you've been warned, Hannah's gonna make an appearance in the next chapter. But I'm telling you don't skip it, you'll find that you'll like the next chapter. **_

_**Wait for it and as always I love to see your reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My list of thank yous as usual before we get on with the story. horseninja, wazo29, **__**SeeleyDeanDinozzo**__** (lol catifight, I don't think so), **__**angeleyes46**__**, **__**SouthunLady**__** (hope this chapter is interesting enough to keep you reading), **__**mendenbar**__** (lol-ed so hard when I read you review, and as usual exepct my PMs!), **__**Blackbeltrules13**__**, **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__**, **__**omslagspapper**__**, **__**nertooold54**__**, Ger (yup Veronica is as much a BB shipper as we are!), **__**satisfiedsquint**__** (you're right about what you said, I miss when Brennan was Booth's number one priority), **__**MMWillow13**__**, **__**khalek-aeryn**__** (well her name's ok but her appearing on screen yeah makes me cringe too, well sometimes). **_

_**Ok you guys deep breath, here we go chapter 4. **_

Brennan stood at the foot of Booth's bed, a basin of water in one hand and razor in the other.

"You heard Veronica. Can't do this myself." Booth said, his foam covered lips still managing to curve into a small smile.

Brennan moved to place the basin on the bedside table. Turning to Booth she said, "I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"You won't." He replied, his voice demonstrating his absolute trust in her.

He felt her take in a deep breath as she moved closer to him, the razor in her hand.

He watched as she set to work, her brow furrowed in concentration. For a moment he felt like a piece of bone she would examine with great care. He felt the slide of the razor blade slowly across his right cheek, the stroke steady and firm.

"Piece of cake Bones."

"Don't talk. I might cut you!"

Booth smirked but obeyed, shutting his mouth. She was so close he could smell her familiar scent of lavender again. His gaze traveled from her face, down her neck , his eyes stopping briefly at her cleavage which was now exposed as she leaned over him, then dragging over to her hip. The hospital bed obscured the view of her legs but he had watched them move so many times before he knew what they would look like if his eyes were able to continue their journey studying her body.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of her that he had come to associate with love, happiness, comfort and most of all home, filled his nostrils. Despite the dull ache in his chest that inhaling deeply caused him, he grinned ever so slightly to himself. It was good to be home, circumstances notwithstanding.

When he left for Afghanistan, he had hoped that he would be able to forget her. He knew for his own sanity he had to. He had hoped that their one year apart would dilute the sting of rejection and the almost masochistic longing that constantly ate at him.

He had been wrong.

His days were filled with activity but the nights he was alone in his bunk bed, he worried about her. His mind had churned over the events of that faithful night when she had broke his heart. That scene replayed itself over and over again in his head, as he compulsively thought of what he would have done differently to make her say yes.

He remembered his lips pressed to hers, him pulling her as close to him as possible, and the pain of her hands on his chest, her hands pushing him away, her voice telling him no.

Then by chance, he had met Hannah. She had trespassed, walking right into a gunfight, looking for a story. He had done what was his nature to do, save her. She had shown her gratitude in a way he hadn't expected, offering herself to him. He wasn't proud of himself but he had accepted.

That first sexual encounter became two, and soon they were seeing each other. They met up as much as her busy schedule and his duties allowed. He had convinced himself he was in love with Hannah but three months into their relationship he realized he had been fooling himself.

It was one hot and dusty afternoon that the sound of helicopter blades had transported Booth back to the moment on the doomed Navy ship the Gravedigger had put him on, when Brennan came in a helicopter to save him that made him remember. Remember Teddy's words to him, remember how it felt to throw himself into her welcoming arms, feeling like he was alive again.

He realized it didn't feel the same in the arms of Hannah. That even when they were making love it never felt like the way he felt when Brennan offered him a simple touch or hug. That was when he knew he could never move on, never get over Brennan. The day after his epiphany, when he had met up with Hannah, he had inexplicably did the opposite of what he knew he should have done. He had tried to solidify his relationship with Hannah by asking if she was thinking about them in the long run. He had said that he needed a serious commitment from her. When she said she wasn't the type to commit, he realized that there hadn't been and wasn't going to be a point. He knew that even if he was with any other woman besides his Bones, there would be absolutely no point.

He laughed at himself mentally then, realizing that Brennan had ruined it for him with other women. He had bitterly thought then that he was caught in a hopeless situation, doomed to be lonely for the rest of his life. He did have the clarity of mind then to take the opportunity to tell Hannah that he had someone else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and that they wouldn't work out.

They broke up that day and that was the day before Hannah had left Kabul on a story. A couple of weeks later he and his team were ambushed and that had earned him his right to come home.

…

Brennan could feel the intensity of Booth's gaze burn in to her. He felt his deep intake of breath. There was something intimate about what she was doing, sliding a sharp razor to Booth's face then his neck, all the while her heart aching the good kind of ache she had when she thought of him. In Maluku she had come to terms with what Booth meant to her, and had concluded that the feelings she had for him was love. She had wished their one year apart would speed up, and it somehow did in the form of Booth's being injured and coming back stateside.

On her flight home, aside from the paralyzing fear she had for his life, she had a brief moment to resolve to at least talk to him about her feelings, and to see what would happen after. But the appearance of Hannah had derailed her.

Now she wasn't sure of what to do, except that she wanted Booth to recover and for him to be happy. If that meant that he was happy with Hannah then she would have to resign herself to it. She knew the extent of Booth's injuries and knew the road to recovery would be long and arduous. She fervently hoped that whatever happened he would be well taken care of. She hoped it would be her taking care of him, but if Booth chose Hannah, she was going to have to live with it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she finished shaving him and wiped off the remnants of the shaving cream with a towel. She held up a mirror for Booth to see.

"Whaddya know? Great job Bones."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You look more like the Booth I remember now."

"It wasn't that long ago that you last saw me."

"Seven months is a long time."

"Yeah I guess it is. I missed you."

Brennan held her tongue. There was the elephant in the room, the elephant that was Hannah that was standing metaphorically between them and she wanted to tackle this issue first. She also knew that he was tired. He had just woken and would need his rest in order to recover. She knew his morphine was wearing off, and his small grimaces of pain hadn't escaped her watchful eyes. She would have to broach the issue later.

"Bones? You spaced out."

"It's… I'm sorry, nothing. I was just thinking about…. nothing."

"You? Think about nothing? Are pigs flying?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you tired? You should rest. You just woke from a coma and extensive surgery."

"I am a little sleepy but I like having you here. Stay a little longer?"

"I wasn't implying I was leaving, merely that you need your rest."

"I'll have lotsa time for that. I haven't seen you in the longest time. Did you find what you were lookin' for in Makapoopoo? Did you find the meaning to life?"

"It's Maluku Booth. You always do that on purpose!"

Brennan wanted to blurt out everything. That she did find something, her admitted feelings for him, but her meeting with Hannah had cast doubts in her mind. The illogical feeling of jealousy surfaced again, and she evaded his question.

"Hannah came by."

"What?"

"You know Hannah, your girlfriend form Afghanistan."

"What? No. Ex-girlfriend."

"She seemed very worried about you. She made me promise to call her once you woke up. In fact she's due here any minute now."

"What?"

"I kept my word, she told me to call her."

"Bones, wait, she's here?"

"Yes you must be very excited to see her – "

"No, not really."

Veronica appeared. "You have a visitor Seeley. You seem very popular with the ladies." She offered him a wink.

"Yeah umm, sure."

"Not too long a visit though. You've just woken up, and I need to change your IV bag of painkillers. You can't be feeling too comfortable now can you?"

Booth wanted to reply that the pain, he could handle but having his recent ex and the woman he loved in the same room was exactly the thing that was making him uncomfortable.

Veronica left and Hannah appeared, rushing to his side.

"Seeley. I was so worried."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, look at you!" Hannah took his hand gently in hers. Looking over his injuries.

"Err Hannah you met my partner, Dr Brennan."

"Yes. We met."

Brennan felt awkward as she watched this woman lavish attention on Booth, her heart feeling pangs of jealousy. She felt as if she was intruding. She felt her innate response kick in and felt the immense need to leave.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Brennan started to take steps backwards towards the door.

"No, Bones wait."

"I'll come by again later. I'll keep my promise to stay with you." _That is if you still want me to._

"Bones just – " _Don't leave me._

"I'll stay with him Dr Brennan, you have nothing to worry about." Hannah offered a smile.

"Thanks."

And with that Brennan escaped from Booth's room. She felt his gaze burn into her back.

Hannah watched that moment when the other two occupants of the room lock eyes. She promising to return, him looking as if by her leaving she was taking away his air. She watched her ex-boyfriend's gaze follow his so-called partner out the door, his eyes refusing to meet hers. And she knew, his partner, this Dr Brennan was this other woman he had mentioned. She was the someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This woman whose place she could never hope to take. Even when they were dating, he could never stop talking about her, and she knew she would be fighting a losing battle. But she had to try.

"Seeley."

He turned his head to look at her.

"I thought… when I heard what happened to you, it occurred to me that I made a mistake. I want you, I want us. For the long haul, like you asked me, when we were in Afghanistan. I wasn't ready then but I'm ready now. I'll give it all up for you, to be with you. I'm ready now."

Booth ran a hand through his hair with great effort, his body and mind beginning to feel the effects of his injuries. He winced as he blew out a breath.

"Are you in pain, should I get the nurse?"

"No, Hannah, listen. What we had, it was good but I just, I can't. Not with you. I mean look at me."

"I can stay, help you recover."

"I just, that's not just it. I mean there's someone else. What I could have with her…." _It's gonna be amazing. _

"It's Dr Brennan, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Booth felt a weight lift. It had always been her. Bones.

"You know I had to come here, I had to try."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. Back then I really thought we could've made a life for ourselves together."

"I should've said yes when you asked huh?"

Booth kept quiet. Inside he was glad she hadn't. Hannah voiced his thoughts for him.

"But it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Not when your heart belongs to her."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You take care of yourself. I'll be going back to Kabul in the next couple of days."

"You take care of yourself too."

"I will."

Booth watched her leave then closed his eyes with a groan, lying back onto the pillows he had been propped up on, wondering when Brennan would return, if she came back to him at all.

"You really need your rest." It was Veronica.

"No, I wanna wait for Bones. I mean Temperance."

Veronica smiled. "Bones, that's cute. On account she works with bones." She moved to remove some of the pillows he was lying on, allowing him to lay back.

"Yeah."

"She'll be back I know she will." Veronica replied as she changed Booth's IV bag.

Within minutes, Booth felt the pain ease up and his eyelids grew heavy. The last thing he remembered was Veronica telling him to have a good sleep.

_**Sorry to disappoint, there were a number of you wanting Hannah to walk in on the shaving scene but I preferred the flow of this chapter this way. I'm sorry to say, our much disliked H would probably have to make one last appearance in the next chapter, but like this chapter it'll be one you all should like. Well except for those of you who didn't like her appearing in the first place. **_

_**Next chapter, we would be heading towards finally getting somewhere we all want, with BB. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, it's been awhile since I've post but here I am I'm back!**_

_**bookwormlady**__**, **__**nertooold54**__**, horseninja, **__**SouthunLady**__**, **__**Pacicos**__** (I know what you mean about this season, but give it a chance, it'll take time just like in fan fic land but it will get better), **__**corgimom**__**, **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__**, **__**KeepBreathing3**__** (yeah the squint squad would be in to visit their FBI Agnet in future chapters), **__**wazo29**__** (lol), **__**mendenbar**__** (yup lucky for us DB decided to stay around for more chapters), **__**aracely6**__**, **__**luckywynner86**__**, **__**MMWillow13**__**, **__**Mezzo187**__** (sorry Booth is seriously injured, but we'll deal with that in later chapters), Ger, thank you all for your reviews. **_

It was happening again. The same flash of light and loud explosion. His bloodied and battered body, Private Strickland's dead body, staring lifelessly ahead. He turned his head expecting to see Corporal Garcia dying. The sight before his eyes terrified him and he opened his mouth to scream a soundless _no!_ It wasn't Corporal Garcia lying to his left. It was his Bones. She wasn't yelling at him to get help like Garcia had. Instead she lay there wordlessly staring back into his eyes.

Her face looked sad, as if resigned to her fate of death. Booth looked with horror at the gory sight beside him. Blood from where her arm should have been connected to her body continued to flow like a gushing river from her shoulder where it had been blown off. He had to do something, he couldn't let her die. The ringing in his ears never let up but he had to get to her. He stretched toward her, every movement of his causing him agony. She was out of reach and all he knew was that he had to get to her.

He looked at the two stumps that used to be his legs, and his abdomen that had been split open. Gritting his teeth he rolled onto his stomach. The pain from his movements were so intense, he had to fight passing out. Slowly inch by inch, he dragged himself toward her.

…

Brennan had battled internally with herself. Should she stay or go? But she had given him her word. She would stay. Even if he chose Hannah. He was still in a critical condition and she wanted to be near. So she wandered to the coffee machine and bought herself a cup of tasteless coffee. She had sat in the waiting room of the Intensive Care Unit, sipping her coffee, pondering her fate.

All too quickly she saw Hannah approach. Brennan, suddenly feeling self-conscious, stood up. She felt her stomach knot as Hannah stopped in front of her.

"It's you, it's always been you."

At first Brennan couldn't comprehend Hannah's words. But then her mind quickly figured out what Hannah had meant and her heart leapt. She wasn't sure what would be an appropriate response, so she tried to think what she would want Hannah to say if their roles were reversed. She knew she would have wanted to be assured that Booth would be well taken care of.

"I'll take good care of him."

"Yeah. I figured. I gotta go."

And with that Hannah walked into a waiting elevator, disappearing from view as the doors closed.

Brennan sank back down onto the chair with relief. She contemplated with more depth what Hannah's words had meant. It was obvious Booth had rejected Hannah's offer to get back together, but what else had been said? Hannah's words seemed to suggest that Booth had wanted to be with her instead.

It then occurred to Brennan that Booth had been alone for awhile now, and she worried he would wake up alone. She poured away her half-drank coffee, then headed for the bathroom before making her way back to Booth's room.

She was filled with a sense of alarm as she approached Booth's room. The sliding door to his room was now closed but Brennan could see the activity inside through the glass. She recognized Dr Casey with another doctor who was scribbling furiously on Booth's chart. On the other side of the bed Veronica was busy injecting something into one of his IV lines.

When she was done Veronica looked up, noticing Brennan there. She shook her head slightly and Brennan wasn't sure if that meant she couldn't go in yet or that Booth had taken a turn for the worst. She fought the urge to rush inside the room, but waited with her hand pressed to the glass door, silently urging him to be ok.

A few moments later Dr Casey and the other doctor exited the room. He turned to Brennan.

"His monitors started beeping like crazy a couple of minutes ago. His blood pressure went up, his heart rate was irregular and he was thrashing about. We had to restrain him. We were afraid he might hurt himself. We drew some blood, we'd know more when the results are back."

"Is there a reason for all this happening?"

"We're not sure, it could be an infection, the effects of his concussion or an adverse reaction to medications. We'll be keeping a close eye on him, don't worry."

"Thanks."

As Dr Casey left and Veronica came to Brennan.

"He'll be ok. This is the ICU afterall. He has to give us some excitement."

"Booth did have an adverse effect to the anesthesia when he had his brain surgery. He was in a coma for four days."

"It could be a whole lot of reasons, but I think it's got a little something to do with you leaving and that blonde woman coming to visit him."

It didn't sound logical. But a part of her wanted to believe it. Whatever the reason, the constant beeping of the monitors around Booth bothered her greatly and she wanted to be by his side.

"Can I stay with him?"

"Sure. He's heavily medicated but rousable. He should be able to hear you." Veronica patted her arm. "He'll be fine."

Brennan nodded her thanks. She entered Booth's room. Thoughts of losing him assaulted her mind again and she felt tears threaten to fall. She stood beside him, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Booth. Hey. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I'm here now."

…

Booth kept trying to close the distance between himself and Brennan but no matter how hard he tried she was always out of reach. The pain was excruciating and he wanted to give up. Then he felt it, a familiar touch, like a gentle breeze caressing his face. Then his nostrils filled with her scent again. Lavender.

He looked up at her and realized that the ringing in his ears had stopped and he could now hear her.

"Booth. Hey. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I'm here now."

How could she say that as she lay there bleeding to death?

He watched as her mouth curved into a smile. Then she slowly vanished from his sight.

"No. Bones don't go."

…

"No. Bones don't go."

His voice was weak but Brennan heard the words.

"I'm not going anywhere Booth. I'm right here. Open you eyes. I'm right here."

She shook him ever so gently and his eyes fluttered open.

"Bones." He groaned. Tears escaped from his eyes as they opened. "You're…"

"I'm here."

"But you were…"

"I'm here."

"You're ok." Booth now feeling more awake that he could see for himself that she was ok. "I thought… I thought…"

"It was only a dream."

"Yeah." Booth closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Was so real."

"It was just a bad dream."

"I thought I'd lost you." He tried to lift his hand to touch her, only to realize his hands were in restraints.

"What the hell?"

"You were very agitated, they were afraid you'd hurt yourself."

"I thought you were dying. I couldn't save you."

"It was only a dream." She felt as if it was him waking from his coma dream after his brain surgery all over again.

She took his hand in his. "I'll ask if they can remove these."

Booth nodded wincing.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

"I can give you an extra dose of morphine." Brennan took the remote into in her hand, wanting to push the button to deliver him an extra does of painkillers.

"Bones, wait." He looked at her, his eyes burning into hers. "I told Hannah… I told her… it was over between us. There's no way I'd be with her again."

"I know, she told me."

Booth wanted to tell her that it was her he wanted. Her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he also didn't want her to be stuck with him. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask about the extent of his injuries yet but he knew it would be a long road to recovery to say the least.

"I can't do this right now."

"Yes you need your rest. When you get better – "

"No Bones, that's not what I meant. Just… you gotta go ok?"

"But you just told me not to leave."

"No that was in my dream. I'm gonna be ok here, by myself."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why? I mean look at me. I'm not who you used to know. I can't do this, can't be the man you deserve. You deserve so much more than me. I don't wanna be with Hannah but I can't be with you either. Do you understand Bones?"

Brennan shook her head, refusing to let him push her away when she knew he needed her the most. She felt the sharp pain in her metaphorical heart, realizing that this must have been what he had felt that night when she had rejected him.

"You asked me if I found anything in Maluku. Well I did. I did find the meaning to life. The meaning is you. I realized that I regretted my decision to say no when you asked for a chance, I wish now that I had said yes. I'm asking you for a chance now Booth, I want us to have that chance."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. He offered her a sad smile. It was such a wicked twist of fate. She was ready and wanted them to be together. That was what he had always wanted but that was then. Now he wasn't sure if he'd walk again, wasn't sure if he'd get his job at the FBI back, wasn't sure if he could be the man in her life that he wanted to be.

He shook his head, grimacing in pain and offering her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Bones. I just can't."

"I'm not letting you do this Booth. I simply can't. I don't care if you can't walk or can't work with the FBI. Our partnership while very important to me, isn't as important as this. This, what we'd have together is going to be so much better. Isn't that what you've tried to make me believe?

"Bones, please. I can't let you get stuck with me." Booth groaned, partially from the pain wrecking his wounds, and partially from the pain in his heart that he felt from pushing her away. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be hard. You led me to believe that you wanted to be with me for the next 30, 40 or 50 years. Then you left and I found out about Hannah, and I had to wonder. But I'm not going to doubt. Hodgins once told me I have a lot of faith in you, and I've come to agree and I still have that faith in you. In us. You told me that you knew, right from the beginning. All I need to know is, do you still know?"

Booth was silent but he couldn't keep the one tear from escaping his eye.

Veronica chose that moment to interrupt.

"I'm sorry you two but Seeley, you really need to rest. Your blood pressure's going up." She nodded at the monitors showing Booth's blood pressure and heart rate. "You in any pain honey?"

"He is." Brennan replied before Booth could.

"The human body heals better if it isn't in too much pain." Veronica said.

Brennan nodded. She pushed the button to deliver Booth the extra dose of his morphine. He leaned in to press a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll wait for your answer."

_**Sorry for the little cliffy but I'm sure you all can make an educated guess as to what Booth will say. I wanted to show a change in the BB relationship, Brennan has to do some convincing now instead of Booth who's been doing so for the past five seasons. **_

_**Next chapter we find out more about Booth's injuries. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My usual thank yous to **__**amblue36**__**, bokwormlady, **__**Pacicos**__** (thanks, yeah fan fic is helping me get through season 6 as well), **__**omslagspapper**__** (yeah Booth hasn't been too Boothy this season), **__**Nedra1212**__**, **__**horseninja**__**, **__**nertooold54**__**, **__**Cremant**__**, **__**luckywynner86**__**, **__**Mezzo187**__** (yup agree with you), **__**wazo29**__** (yeah Booth's gonna need help once he's discharged but not yet), **__**bonesweet21**__** (appreciate the time and trouble you took to review), **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__**, **__**MMWillow13**__** (lol), Ger (I think Booth's condition is pretty bad for now), **__**mendenbar**__** (totally agree), **__**KeepBreathing**__**3**_

_**And to everyone else who added me to story alerts, author alerts, fave stories, author, thank you all too. **_

Booth slept a dreamless sleep this time. When he woke he was admittedly feeling much better. He opened his heavy eyes, expecting to see Brennan sitting beside him, but was disappointed to find that he was alone in his room.

Had she really left? Wasn't that what he wanted? He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that this was the best for her.

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes.

"I see you're up." Veronica came in, her usual cheery self. Before he could ask, Veronica answered the question in his head. "Temperance had to take a call outside. Won't be long before she's back."

Booth sighed. He wasn't sure himself if it was out of relief or because he was upset that she had stayed, that she had to be stuck with him.

"You up to try something to drink?"

"Yeah." Booth replied.

Veronica held a straw to Booth's lips and he took a sip, relishing the feel of cool water sliding down his parched throat.

"You know Temperance has been here everyday since she got back from Indonesia. She's only left you once for that couple of hours, when your brother came by. If that isn't love and commitment I don't know what is."

"She shouldn't get stuck with someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"I'm just… I mean I don't even know if I'm gonna be ok, I haven't had a chance to ask. What if I can't take care of her? What if she's stuck with some invalid for the rest of her life?"

"Shouldn't that be up to her to decide?"

"I just – " Booth lifted his hand, then realizing he was no longer restrained. His arms felt heavy and it hurt to breathe and even move.

"You seem to do so much better when she's here."

Veronica left Booth alone to his thoughts again. If he had been truthful to himself he wanted her, wanted to be with her. Selfishly so.

Brennan returned, offering him a cautious smile. "Good to see you're up."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"The entire night."

"Thanks for staying."

"Told you I wasn't going to leave."

They shared a moment, eye contact, exchanging smiles.

"That was Angela."

"She and Hodgins, they're still in Paris?"

"Yes but they're on their way home. They heard what happened and they're coming to see you. They had been thinking about coming home anyway, now's a good a time as any for them to. They're eager to be working together with us again."

Booth bowed his head. He didn't wanna tell her he wasn't sure if that was going to be possible.

"I talked to Cam too. She said once you're ready, she'd like to come see you. But only if you're out of intensive care. You aren't allowed too many visitors while you're in here."

"Yeah I'm working on getting out of here." Booth quirked a smile, before growing serious. "Bones, look I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Last night, what you asked me."

"I wasn't being fair to you. I shouldn't be pushing you into something you don't want, you should work on your recovery."

Booth shook his head. "No. I wasn't fair to you too. When I asked you for a chance, I… I tried to push you too…"

Brennan nodded. Booth sighed. Why did they have to make things so hard for each other? Why was he denying himself? Denying her what she wanted. Didn't he always believe they had it in them to work through anything? Why was he doubtful now?

"Ah, Veronica told me you were up and a lot more alert now." Booth's thoughts were interrupted. "I'm glad to finally be able to see my patient awake. I'm Dr Casey, your attending physician. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts pretty much everywhere."

"Given the injuries you suffered, unless we keep you heavily sedated, you're bound to be in some pain."

Booth nodded his understanding. "So what's the damage doc?"

Dr Casey glanced at Brennan.

"I haven't had the chance to tell him much," she said.

"You okay with Dr Brennan being here? She told me you were work partners."

"Yeah, she can stay, that is if she wants to."

"I'd like to stay Booth." Brennan offered Booth a small smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr Casey began.

"I remember us being in the humvee, then the explosion, getting blown up. I was in and out of it for a long time, remember being in hospital but I can't remember comin' home. I kept thinking my legs got blown off, and I was dying. But I guess what I recall isn't accurate since I've still got both my legs."

"Yes, you suffered a concussion. That plus your history of brain surgery, it can mess with your memory a little. I don't think there's lasting damage to your brain but like I said given your history, we can't be too careful when it comes to your head."

"Yeah. My leg hurts like a sonva' bitch and hurts to breathe."

"We've got you on a continuous infusion of morphine and if the pain gets too bad, you can push this button," Dr Casey held the plunger with the button to the syringe pump that would deliver the extra doses of painkiller to him. "Don't worry its smart enough to make sure you don't overdose yourself."

"There's gotta more. I got blown up, I know. No need to sugar-coat anything."

"You had massive internal injuries. You lost a lot of blood. We had to remove a part of your liver and one of your kidneys."

"But humans have an extra kidney anyway, so there won't be any repercussions." Brennan was quick to add.

Dr Casey continued. "Up to a certain percentage of the liver can be removed without lasting consequences as well, you were fortunate we were able to stop the bleeding by removing only part of it, I doubt there would be lasting effects. But I would advise you to exercise caution, hepatitis or damage from too much alcohol would do you in, so no unprotected sex or well some people turn to the bottle to help them cope. I advise you not to."

"I don't – " Booth glanced at Brennan, who had an amused look on her face. "you know."

"Booth isn't the type of guy to carry out those activities."

Dr Casey unfazed, continued. "The pain you're feeling each time you take a breath is courtesy of your broken ribs and collapsed lung. These would heal completely in time. Your left leg was fractured and almost severed above the knee."

The doctor paused, allowing Booth time to take in the news.

"I'm no scientist or doctor but that doesn't sound good."

"The military doctors in Afghanistan tried their best to save your leg, and when you got back home we had to operate on it again. At this point, I'm not going to say that you're going to regain a hundred percent of function back in your leg but with intensive physical therapy once you're up to it, I'd say walking with some sort of walking-aids would be a reasonable prognosis."

Booth shut his eyes. All he heard was that he would probably never be a field agent again. That is if the FBI even wanted him back.

"But there is a chance that he'll be back to his old self. No need for walking-aids, he'll be able to run and jump and do the things he used to."

"I'm not ruling that out, you're right Dr Brennan. It's a little premature to say for certain and I don't want to get Sergeant Booth's hopes up."

Booth shook his head, opening his eyes an offering a bitter smile. "It's just Booth. I'm probably gonna be honorably discharged and get some crappy medal which in real life doesn't translate to much."

"Nothing's impossible Booth, you just need to believe. You'll be ok." Brennan replied, moving to take his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. "You taught me that." She added softly.

"That aside. I'm glad to see you vitals are back to normal. By tomorrow if everything remains the same, and your blood work comes back clear we can move you out of intensive care."

"That is good news." Brennan said.

"You need to get your rest and your strength up. Once your other injuries heal, we can work on physical therapy; get you back on your feet. Was there anything else Mr Booth?"

"No. hank you Dr Casey."

"I know all this seems much to you right now, and I can tell that before this you were in good physical condition and led an active life. This could all work for you, you just need some time. Don't be too hard on yourself, you almost died. Don't be impatient, it'll be a long road to recovery but you'll get there."

With those words, Cr Casey left leaving Booth and Brennan alone again.

A million thoughts assaulted his mind. He was going to be some guy with a gimped leg. Would people look at him different? And Parker? Would he still want a father who couldn't walk without help? Being with Brennan was going to be out of the question, she didn't deserve this.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he replied without opening his eyes.

"Don't think too hard."

Booth gave a sad smile, opening his eyes to her. "This would be a first, you asking me not to think too hard. You heard what the doctor said."

"Yes he said you'd recover. You almost died. I almost – " Brennan choked back a sob, "almost lost you."

Booth's heart broke. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"No, you're here now, but I'm not losing you again."

"What are you saying Bones?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, same as I did yesterday. But I understand I shouldn't push you, so I'll give you the time you need, and I'll be waiting."

"Forget it Bones, didn't you hear what Dr Casey said?"

"I did loud and clear."

"It's gonna be a long road to recovery. And he's not even sure I'd get back to a hundred percent."

"I can wait. I've got thirty, or forty or fifty years. And I don't need a hundred percent."

"I may never be the Booth you knew."

"On the outside you might be different but on the inside I know you're the same."

"You don't deserve this. You don't need the burden of someone like me."

"I once believed that no one could possibly love me. My parents and my brother walked out on me, there had to be something terribly wrong with me for them to do something like that. As a result of them leaving me, I protected myself, never let anyone get close. But you came along. You were annoying and obnoxious. You made me so mad sometimes. But you showed me, all these years that despite what I thought of myself, despite all my faults and defects, it was possible for you to love me. Don't you see Booth? It's the same for me. Despite what you were or are going to be, I love you."

Booth's heart skipped a beat. _She loved him?_ Why'd she have to say it now?

"I found it hard to believe then that anyone could love me, but you made me believe. Let me make you believe."

Booth was torn. He wanted to say yes, that very thing he had wanted for so many years was now within reach but he wanted what was best for her too.

"This can't be what's best for you."

"Just a chance Booth. Like you asked. We owe it to us to give ourselves a chance."

He looked at her blue eyes, brimming with tears. Something inside him cracked. How could he say no to her?

"Thirty, or forty or fifty years huh?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Booth was filled with hope and a determination never to let this woman down again. "I knew right from the beginning. I still know."

Brennan smiled, tears of relief falling from her face. He still loved her. She placed a light kiss to his lips, but he slid one hand into her hair, pressing her lips firmly to his.

"Just one condition Bones. This isn't gonna be easy, so if ever you feel like you want out – "

"While I can't fight the laws of physics dictating that entropy must take place, this happening to you being the prime example of the fact, I can assure you that I will not change my mind. I know it's not fair to ask the same of you – "

"No Bones. We're gonna be together for the next fifty years. The only reason we won't be is if I'm dead."

"Booth!"

He offered a playful smile. "I'm just saying. I mean maybe I won't live till ninety, so…"

"Thank you Booth for giving us a chance."

"Thank you Bones, for giving us a chance, for not giving up on me."

_**I do hope this chapter was satisfactory. I noticed when I leave a cliffhanger, I get more reviews, so prove me wrong guys. **_

_**Next chapter, Booth gets more visitors, don't worry it'll be people we like, as he works on his long road to recovery. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**After watching tonight's episode, this chapter pretty much wrote itself, cos the episode while totally amazing given the dismal season we've had so far, was too depressing and I was in need of some fluff. **_

_**The scene where Booth saved Brennan, and him telling her he believed her was so Boothy, the most Boothy since the season began. And also the fact he followed her cos he was worried about her, I'm happy cos we're seeing traces of the old pre-season 6 Booth back. **_

_**So, ok the car scene totally crushed my heart but I expected that. It had to be a role reversal of The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. And while I know some of you probably hate Booth now, come on, the dam has been broken. His words totally conflicted his facial expression to her. It's the beginning of the end for Booth and her-who-should-not-be-named.**_

_**Ok sorry back to the story and my usual shout outs to the people who reviewed. **__**amblue36**__**, **__**Tartantrac**__**e, **__**horseninja**__**, **__**TemperTemper**__** (nope this is your first review for this story, and might I say I'm honored, I'm a big fan of your work, way before I started writing on BB myself), **__**Cremant**__** (yes Parker is making an appearance and Booth is OOC this season for a reason, see he wasn't meant to be with this H person, so of course he's acting the way he is now), **__**luckywynner86**__**, **__**Kurosaki Ann**__** (of is it Meredith, I'm a little confused), **__**wazo29**__** (lol, actually I haven't known someone like you mentioned but I haven't thought of the therapist character yet, but unlikely it'll be like you described), **__**melandtom**__** , **__**Nedra1212**__** (for some reason I kinda like angsty, insecure Booth too), **__**KeepBreathing3**__**, **__**bookwormlady**__**, **__**nertooold54**__**, **__**Pacicos**__** (wow high praise, thanks! And I get the gut feeling this season is going to get better soon), **__**Tango Mike Charlie**__** (well he only said the words in Harbringers and then quickly took I t back when he added "in an atta' girl kinda way"), Ger (how true of all relationships, ups and downs), **__**rmcbuckeye**__**, **__**mrsvartan07**__**, **__**SouthunLady**__**, **__**Mezzo187**__**, (yup happy times for now.. ), **__**aracely6**__**, **__**MMWillow13**__**, **__**mendenbar**__** (clichéd yes I know, but I need me my fluff, and I'd love to hear your take on tonight's episode, so PM me if you like, oh and yes too early for Booth's prognosis, and I kinda liked Hacker in a goofy non-threatening way, I mean there was no way him and Brennan, and oh yeah after tonight's episode, he's definitely still Booth's boss), **__**annpa**__**. All your reviews have overwhelmed me, you've proved me wrong with your overwhelming response, so keep it up! **_

The morning after their decision to take the next step together felt surprisingly mundane. Booth was still in intensive care and to the unobservant eye nothing seemed to have changed between the two. However, no longer held back by their own fears and insecurities, there were the little touches, shared smiles and the occasional kiss.

Veronica was the only one who had noticed the subtle shift in dynamic between her patient and constant companion. Her only response was that she was confident Booth would heal up faster now.

After a companionable breakfast, Brennan sat on the chair beside Booth, his hand in hers, his finger absently caressing her knuckles. He reveled in touching her, it was like a million years of pent up tension finally allowed to be unleashed. It wasn't only the physical aspect but the lifted burden of now being able to know that he had said everything he had wanted to say no longer needing to be in denial about how he felt about her.

"So what else did you do besides think about me when you were in the Makapoopoo islands?"

Brennan rolled her eyes knowing Booth was saying it wrong to annoy him.

"We dug in the dirt, most of the time. I found Miss Wick's constant chatter more tolerable there. Perhaps it was because we didn't have much company."

"Did you really find anything that wwould put your name on some anthropology journal?"

"To be honest Booth? No."

"Aww Bones."

"No it was worth it. I rather enjoyed getting back to the roots of anthropology. It had been years since I have participated in a dig of this magnitude. But of course you know I thought about you Booth, a lot."

"Yeah I thought about you a lot too."

"Not enough to keep you from finding Hannah."

"Bones." Booth's voice held a warning tone. He didn't want to talk too much about it, but he knew the issue had to be addressed. The elephant in the room had to be dealt with if they were to progress in their relationship.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it - "

"Nah. You're right I owe you an explanation." Booth sighed. "

When I got there, I could think of nothing but you. Its like even thought we were thousands of miles apart, my heart couldn't get over you. I really wanted to. I told myself I neede to, to be happy. It was all too much for me, you telling me no, then running off to some remote island. Hannah presented an opportunity for physical release, and I thought if I had to get over you, she was a realistic chance to do so."

"You and Hannah, you had time to engage in sexual intercourse?"

Booth bowed his head. "Yeah. It had been such a long time since I.., you know. I always thought one day I would be able to get through to you and the wait would be worth it. I'm sorry. I should've waited."

"You are a healthy adult male in your prime. I can imagine how hard it was to control your need to satisfy your biological urges. It's perfectly understandable."

"So why was it that every time I had sex with Hannah it felt like I was cheating on you?"

Booth's eyes burned into hers and they shared a moment. She could feel the remorse and sincerity in his gaze.

"It did?" Her voice a whisper.

"Every single time."

"But we weren't in a relationship then."

"Still felt like it."

"I waited for you too. I'm still waiting." Brennan wasn't one to blush easily, but she felt her face turning red.

Booth groaned and threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Did I say something wrong? Are you in pain?" Brennan asked concerned.

"No." Booth shook his head. "Well I'm pretty much in pain every time I move but that's not it. It's just, what you told me, you're making me feel worse. I'm sorry Bones. I really am."

"I don't hold it against you. In fact, I expect the first time we have intercourse to be nothing short of spectacular given my self-imposed celibacy."

Booth groaned again. "Bones, you're so not helping again."

"Why?" She cocked her head slightly and had a confused frown that Booth found adorable.

"Cos Bones, I'm stuck in the hospital, I don't know when I'm getting out of here and despite all this pain I'm feelin' I can't believe you managed to get me aroused by just saying you had been celibate for me for the past…" Booth gestured for her to continue.

"I haven't had intercourse in more than a year, although I do have ways of achieving my own release, although admittedly not as satisfying as – "

"Bones, baby, please stop."

Brennan quirked a smile.

"You've given me a full blown hard on by just talking. Do you realize where we are? What if Veronica walks in?"

"Did you just call me baby?"

It was Booth's turn to smile. "New term of endearment?"

"I much rather prefer Bones."

Booth brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I don't know when but… our first time? I promise we'd be breaking the laws of physics."

"Then I find myself waiting with eager anticipation."

They shared another smile but were then interrupted by said nurse.

Booth cleared his throat. "Uh.. it's not time for a sponge bath is it?"

"Missed my hands on you honey?" Veronica teased. "Or you'd rather Temperance's hands be on you?"

Brennan laughed as she watched Booth turn red.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm taking you for an MRI, then x-rays."

Brennan's mood shifted from one of playfulness to worry. It was so easy to forget that Booth was still gravely injured during their light banter.

"Was there something wrong with the blood test results?"

"No. It's good news. Dr Casey ordered another round of tests. If they're all clear, Seeley here can go be moved out of Intensive Care."

"That's good right?"

"Yes." Veronica replied.

"Then Parker can come visit." Brennan pointed out.

…

The series of tests all turned out clear and by evening, Booth had been moved out of Intensive Care. The couple celebrated by indulging in pie for him and salad for her from the Royal Diner. Something Brennan had stepped out of the hospital to buy while he had been taken for his tests.

Booth had his first visitor in the form of his long time friend the next morning. Cam's reaction to seeing Booth pull Brennan to him for a kiss on the lips was one of shock then a remark, "I always thought the two of you would get together when you came back anyway. Looks like I was right."

In the afternoon, Angela and Hodgins arrived. Since Cam already knew, Brennan felt it was wise not to keep her best friend in the dark about her new boyfriend so she proceeded to cup his face and kiss him soundly on said boyfriend's lips. Angela's reaction to that was a loud squeal, followed by a series of shushing and then a tight hug to Brennan together with her "I'm sooooo happy for the two of you."

Hodgins had ginned and offered a one word remark of "Dude," to Booth before chuckling, genuinely happy for his friends.

The happy couple had no problems revealing their new status to their friends but Parker was due to arrive after school that day and both was considerably nervous each for their own reasons.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Brennan asked after Angela and Hodgins had left.

"I'm his Dad. I trust that he shouldn't like that I've been wounded in war and now in hospital. What if he thinks differently of me? What if I can't walk normally again and he thinks Brent is cooler than I am."

"Parker is a bright boy and he loves you unconditionally. I highly doubt he'll think lesser of you. He'll understand if you tell him you'll need time to recover. If anything I suspect he would be very happy to have you back."

"Yeah I haven't seen him in months. I'm kinda excited too."

"But that wasn't what I meant. I meant, what if he doesn't like the fact that I'm your new girlfriend?"

"You kidding me Bones? Parker's always adored you. He always tells me how cool you are and how smart you are and he loves your pool. He'll have no problems with us being together."

"Back then I was only Dad's friend. Now I'm Dad's girlfriend."

"Trust me Bones, he'll be fine. We shouldn't keep something like this from him."

"Just like you shouldn't hide the extent of your injuries from him."

Parker arrived with Rebecca, the little boy clearly elated to have his father back.

"Dad!"

"Hey buddy! I've missed you. Look how you've grown!"

Parker ran up to Booth's bed, hesitant at first. "You can hug me Parker just don't squeeze me too hard."

"I've missed you Daddy."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Are you ok? Mom said you were badly wounded in the war. Does it hurt?" Parker pointed to Booth's left leg which was in a cast.

"Yeah it hurts, but don't you worry. It'll get better, just needs some time."

"Did you have to kill people in Afghanistan? Did they try to kill you too?"

"I guess so."

"Mom said you almost died."

"Almost buddy, but no way I'd miss seeing you grow up."

"Are you really ok Daddy?"

"It's gonna take some time, and maybe I won't be able to be the same father you once had but I still love you the same ok?"

"Why won't you be the same?"

"I mean I'm just not sure if – "

"Your father just means some things may change for him but he'll still be your Dad." Rebecca was quick to step in.

Parker momentarily satisfied with his mother's answer, turned to Brennan, closing the distance between them quickly and throwing his arms round her waist, surprising all the adults in the room.

"I missed you too Bones."

"I missed you as well Parker."

Booth smiled at Brennan, offering her a thumbs up.

"How bad is it Seeley?" Rebecca asked, out of Parker's earshot.

Booth shook his head slightly.

Brennan extended her hand to Parker. "I'm going to the cafeteria for some ice cream, you wanna come along? We'll bring some back for your Mom and Dad."

Parker looked to his mother for approval and when Rebecca nodded, Parker grinned. "I'll see you later Dad."

"It's bad." Booth admitted to Rebecca after Parker left with Brennan. "I almost bled to death, and they're not sure if my left leg will be back to normal and if I can walk on my own again. May need crutches or a cane for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen about Parker – "

"You don't have to worry Seeley. Parker loves you. And I don't think this will affect how he sees you. You'll always be his hero."

"So you're ok with me being like this and still taking him on weekends?"

"Well I have to make sure you can take care of yourself first, but he can still come visit if you have help."

"Just ah yeah about that... there's one more thing. I thought you should know, Bones and I are… we're together now."

"Can't say I'm surprised. I'm relieved. If you were to end up with anybody I suppose I'd rather Dr Brennan than anyone else be his step-mother."

"Really? I mean not that we talked about getting married or anything."

"I know you Seeley. Of course you're thinking about marriage."

"I don't think it'll be so soon anyway, if it does happen."

"I'm happy for you Seeley, really am."

…

In the hospital cafeteria, Parker happily tucked into his strawberry ice cream.

"Did you have fun in Indonesia Bones?"

"Yes. But I missed you and your father."

"I missed the both of you too."

Brennan felt her heart rate increase considerably. She hadn't discussed this prior to Booth but this felt as opportune a time as any.

"Your father and I have something to tell you and while your parents are upstairs I thought perhaps I'd share the news with you."

"Are you and my Dad having a baby?"

Mildly alarmed, Brennan shook her head. "No."

"You're getting married?"

This hadn't crossed Brennan's mind but she knew that deep down inside Booth probably wanted them to get married because that was just him. She hadn't the time to contemplate it in front of the boy.

"No. But you are right, in a way, your father and I are together now."

"Oh, so you're like his girlfriend now."

"Yes." Brennan offered him a cautious smile.

"I thought it was something more serious."

"This is serious, us getting together."

"Are my Dad's injuries serious?"

"Honestly Parker? Yes."

"I like that you're always honest with me. Not like other adults. Can my Dad still walk? Is he gonna be ok?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to heal satisfactorily from his injuries. He'll walk again, but maybe with the help of walking aids."

"Like a walking stick?"

"Yes. Would that make you think lesser of him? Or love him less?"

"No, why should it? He's still my Dad and I can still have fun with him."

"I appreciate that you're always honest with me too Parker."

Parker grinned. "Can my Dad still swim?"

"I don't see why not. In fact swimming is often prescribed therapy for injuries like this."

"Cool! Then I can use your pool when I come over every weekend when you and Dad live together."

Brennan mused how amazing it was that Parker had everything figured out before the adults had and how he had simplified everything for them. She felt relieved.

"Can I still call you Bones after you and Dad get married?"

The thought of marriage was completely averse to her in the past but she felt herself warming to the thought. Parker had assumed it was going to happen, it was rational to think it just might.

"Of course Parker."

"Last year, I got second in the school science fair cos Gracia Walker cheated. Her Dad totally did her entire project."

"That is cheating."

"This year, you can totally help me right? And I'll win the first prize cos you're a genius. Dad always says you're a genius."

"Sure I'll help you."

"Awesome."

"Let's get the ice cream back to your parents ok?"

...

_**Sorry for the lack of creativity for this last scene but it was to make up for that Parker and Hannah crap last week. Also it seems like this chapter covered a lot of stuff. I originally stopped the chapter before Parker made an appearance but it felt too short. Adding in the Parker scenes lengthen the chapter more than I intended it to, and it also split the focus of the chapter a little. But both issues of Booth's past with Hannah and Parker's scenes alone made the chapters shorter than I usually write them.**_

_**So let me know what you thought of it. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here I am, months later from my previous update. I don't know where to begin. Things got busy, I got tired, cos let's face it fan fic writing takes up my much needed time for sleep. So anyway here I am, saying that all your reviews didn't go unnoticed, and all your urgings to make me continue this fic didn't go unheeded. I'm sorry for making you guys waiting so long. **_

_**I'm forgoing my usual round of thank yous but for everyone who has reviewed, I have read what you said and I thank you for the time taken to let me know what you think.**_

_**I debated for days on whether I should start again, and put this next chapter up. Cos this chapter would likely be short, go through less edits and re-writes, and I'm not sure when I have the energy for the chapter after this, but well I guess posting at least one update is better than none. So here we go, picking up right from where we left off. **_

"Dad, Bones told me everything." Parker came breezing into his father's hospital room.

"Everything?" Booth's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, About your leg and how she's your girlfriend now."

Booth cast a worried glance at Brennan, then Rebecca.

"And?"

"It's cool Dad. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know you feel this way bud." Booth ruffled his son's hair. Rebecca offered a sincere smile.

"I think it's time I got Parker home. It's a school night and I'm sure you need your sleep Seeley."

"Yeah thanks. I'll see you soon Parker."

Booth waited for Parker and Rebecca to leave before reaching for Brennan's hand. He pulled her to him with a smile. "You're amazing Bones."

She smiled shyly at him. "I was worried you'd get mad at me for telling him, but everything worked out."

"Yeah, it did."

Booth spent the couple of days getting his strength up. His appetite improved and he seemed to have regained his spirits. His time spent awake was now considerably longer and the amount of pain medication he required was slowly but surely reduced.

A week after Booth left the Intensive Care Unit, he was introduced to his physical therapist Nick, a big guy, built much like himself. He detailed the plan he had to help Booth get back into shape and help him get back on his feet again. One thing was made clear to Booth and Brennan, it would be a long road to recovery but Nick felt confident Booth would recover well.

Booth was disappointed the initial therapy sessions involved only his upper body, working on muscles he hadn't used in a long time, and getting him used to be in a sitting position in his bed. The dizziness Booth constantly felt whenever he was sitting up subsided and Nick soon felt, much to Booth's delight, that it was time to try getting him to try sitting on a chair.

When the covers were thrown off, Booth took in a breath.

"You ok?" Brennan asked concerned. She had hardly left his side all this time.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"Patience is the key Booth." Nick encouraged. In the week that had passed, Booth had become fast friends with his therapist. "We'll go nice and slow ok?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Booth clapped his hands together.

"Ok remember what we talked about, put your weight on your right arm."

"Right since, my left is still in a sling."

"Once the clavicle heals up, things would get simpler."

Booth nodded. Brennan offered him an encouraging smile as she took a step back wanting to give Booth space and trusting that Nick knew what he was doing. Inside, she was as nervous, or even more so than Booth.

"Now let's scoot over to the edge of the bed."

Booth moved, every movement sending jolts of pain down his left leg and broken ribs. He winced visibly.

"I'll give you a hand. Like I said once the clavicle heals, it'll be easier." Nick was quick to help Booth move towards the edge, so that Booth didn't have to exert himself too much.

Booth lowered his good right leg experimentally, his right heel touching the floor. He grunted in pain.

"Let me know if you wanna stop." Nick offered.

"I'm good." Booth breathed.

"Ok, deep breath Booth." Nick said as he helped move Booth's badly injured left leg, which was still in a cast from the thigh down, onto the ground to join his right.

The pain that shot down his left leg was excruciating. He leaned heavily on his right arm, perched on the edge of the bed, panting, beads of perspiration already dripping down his face. Booth felt like he might pass out from the pain and his right arm began to tremble from the strain.

"Booth…"

"Not now Bones." Boot gritted out through clenched teeth.

"The blood's flowing down your leg now, it's gonna hurt like I told you." Nick encouraged. "Just take a couple of breaths."

"Just… don't.. touch…."

Brennan couldn't take it, She felt tears threaten to fall as she watched the man she loved struggle under the strain of something as mundane as putting his feet on the ground. She watched his raged breathing, his closed eyes, his face contorted in agony. She simply couldn't take it. She reached out and pushed the button to deliver that extra bit of morphine.

Booth felt the pain ease up and his eyes flew open.

"Bones… what…." He panted.

""I think we've had enough for today." Nick seemingly had agreed with Brennan. "Let's get you back into bed."

Nick helped Booth back onto the bed, allowing him to fall back on the cushion of pillows.

"Don't get discouraged Booth. I've seen some people give up way earlier than you did. It will get better. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Brennan added, then focused her attention on Booth.

She waited for his breathing to even, waiting for his pain to become controlled.

"Damn it." Booth muttered, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't – "

"If it's too much for you then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Brennan bit back her tears. "You looked like you were in agony. I just.. I'm sorry."

Booth's eyes opened and he regretted his harsh words, noticing her red eyes.

"Bones," his tone softer now. "no, I'm the one who's sorry. It's just… I'm so angry. It's so frustrating. I can't even get out of bed."

He regarded the unsure expression on Brennan's face. "I'm not mad at you Bones. I guess I should have stopped when the pain got too bad, but I was too proud."

He extended a hand, reaching for his girlfriend.

She took his hand, brushing her thumb lightly over his knuckles.

"I hate feeling so weak, I can't even hold my own weight up with my good arm."

"You were severely injured. You almost died Booth."

"Yeah I know."

"You have to be patient. Things can't just go back to normal yet."

"Damn I've been here almost a month Bones."

"A month ago, I wasn't even sure you'd be alive. Whether you'd get out of Intensive Care. Now you're here and you're looking so much better and you're sitting up and we'd get you out of bed soon. Baby steps Booth."

Booth patted the bed, indicating she should sit. Brennan sat down slowly on his right, his good side, and rested her head on Booth's shoulder. She felt his arm snake round her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I lost it at you."

"No it's.. I'm ok."

"Are you really? Cos this must be hard for you too."

"It is hard, seeing you like this. I know you hate it. But we'll get through this, we always do."

The next couple of days saw progress like Nick and Brennan had predicted. Booth was able to sit perched on the edge of his bed for longer intervals, the pain in his leg easing up a little.

Brennan was able to leave his side for longer periods, seeing that Booth was on the mend. She went to bed alone every night, waiting and hoping for the day she could take Booth home with her.

It was once such evening, when she had been urged by Booth to go home and rest. She had taken his advice, unwinding at home with a glass of red wine and a book. Her peace and quiet was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone.

She recognized the voice of ICU nurse Veronica. Despite the fact that Booth was no longer under her care, Veronica still visited Booth in his ward when she was off-duty and kept in contact with Brennan.

"Temperance."

"Hey Veronica."

"You need to come to the hospital right away."

That wasn't what Brennan had expected when she picked up her cell. She had thought Veronica had wanted an update on Booth's condition.

"Is Booth ok?" Brennan asked alarmed.

"One of the implants in his leg got infected."

Brennan's heart sank. She mentally chided herself for not noticing the signs earlier. Booth had seemed a little more tired lately. She had chalked it up to physical therapy.

"He's already in surgery, but you can be here when he wakes up."

"He'll be in the ICU?"

"After the surgery, yes. Can't be too careful with our Seeley."

"I'll be right there."

_**Right okay guys give me the verdict. Believe me I have a plot for this story in my head, just need to find the time and energy to put it into coherent words. **_

_**Maybe this 3-week hiatus would give me some time to write. Now off to bed I go. **_


End file.
